Cornerstone
by mz-turner
Summary: The Cornerstone is a place where music and Willabeth meet. What follows is a series of drabbles inspired by my playlist. Stories of my favourite couple, set to the tune of my favourite songs.
1. Dangerous Animal

_Disclaimer: _I acknowledge Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, and all other characters that may appear in the following drabbles to be property of Disney and the POTC franchise. I also give credit to the artists for use of their songs at the end of every drabble.

_Pinned Down by the Dark_

William Turner is the devil.

If I may be dramatic for a moment, I am truly of the opinion that he is capable of things that should be beyond human control. I think this as he has my arms pinned above my head, my hips twists and my knees buckle as his body comes down on me hard. Every part of my body is yearning for his attention now, but he kisses my lips softly and I lose all breath.

He is a dangerous animal.

And I am reduced to the most primitive state. I lose the ability to speak and I have to remind myself to breathe. My head begins to pirouette, and I gasp from the thrust of his body and the feel of his bare skin against mine. I'm shaking with adrenaline and I know I am at a clear disadvantage, but the battle has only begun.

I grip the sheets below me and my fists turn white as all the blood rushes to my middle. I force myself to focus, and allow my breath to catch up with me. I break my hands free from their restraints and use them to push Will off of me. He's caught off guard by my quick and sudden movement and before he has time to realize what has happened, I have him pinned between my knees.

Like a lioness, I take control, working away at him at my own pace. My hips begin to work their magic, moving majestically in all the right directions, like a tribal dance, and Will is the perfect audience. It doesn't take long before his body melts beneath me, and I take that as my standing ovation.

I lean in and kiss his lips; letting his hands roam my back, hips and thighs. He grips me tighter and I feel his body gearing up for an encore. But like a predator who as ravished her prey, I slide off of him, and slip away into the dark.

I can't help the malevolent smile that forms on my lips. I know I've won this battle, but I might let him win tomorrow night.

…If he plays his cards right.

-Fin.

Artist: Arctic Monkeys

Song: Dangerous Animal

Album: Humbug (2009)


	2. The Cornerstone

"_Please…Can I call you her name?"_

I see her face just about every time I closed my eyes, and her name is always on the tip of my tongue. The smell of her skin lingers on my bed sheets, tantalizing my hormones each and every night.

Needless to say sleep does not come easy when she's gone. So instead, I wander aimlessly through the streets of London, appeasing my desire for her with any cheap look-a-like. Kings Cross offers many beautiful blondes, with long legs and lushious pink lips. But each lack her class and easy charm, and offer little besides a quick release of all my pint up sexual frustrations.

I pick one in a tight leather skirt and fishnet hose, torn just above her right knee. I pick her because despite her heavy makeup and disheveled hair, there is a softness to her hazel eyes that remind me of you. She leads me to a back alley behind a noisy pub and offers me "five minutes in heaven" at a very reasonable rate. She strokes my ego a bit, but I don't receive most of her words because it was too loud for me to hear her speak. It soon becomes clear that five minutes is more then I need, but I get my moneys worth anyways. Your name escapes my lips at the moment of my release and I hear the brown-eyed girl let out a laugh.

"You can call me anything you want." she says to me. I suddenly feel disgusted with myself and pull out. Quickly, I tip her well and make my leave. When I emerge from the alley I'm a bit disoriented and not at all satisfied.

I hop into a cab at half past three in the morning. The driver asks "where to?", so I give him my address and watch as he takes the long way round. I keep my shortcuts to myself, draining my wallet as I do, because I smelt your scent on the seatbelt and felt a bit closer to you.

Finally, I make it to my flat, broke, tired and even more emotionally tormented then when I started. I crawl into my side of the bed, leaving your end untouched. It remains just as it was the morning you left. When I think about that day, so many weeks ago, it seems now only a distant memory. But still I wonder where you've been.

_Tell me where's your hiding place,_

_I'm worried I'll forget your face._

_And I asked everyone_

_And I'm beginning to think I imagined you all along. _

-Fin.

Artist: Arctic Monkeys

Song: Cornerstone

Album: Humbug (2009)


End file.
